


Santa Baby

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Sin Wagon [7]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Buffy references, Christmas, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: It had been a long, long day.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Series: Sin Wagon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721446





	Santa Baby

It had been a long, long day.

He’d spent it patrolling the streets of Metropolis, looking for a baby-stealing, beer-drinking, destruction-causing demon. Which he’d eventually found.

Except it hadn’t been a demon.

It had turned out to be a troll--and not the kind that lived under a metaphorical construct of a bridge.

No. This troll was a huge sucker that was stomping around claiming his name was Olaf. He was cursing some ex-girlfriend named Anyanka and a red-headed witch who’d banished him to this strange world.

As it turned out, there wasn’t a way known to man--or at least to hunters--of killing a troll.

Because no one knew they actually existed.

“Every day’s like Halloween,” he mumbled to himself as he unlocked the door to his motel room. He stepped inside and froze when he spotted her lying in the bed.

In a really, really short, low cut, Mrs. Santa’s suit.

Dean’s mouth went dry. “Uh…”

She arched an eyebrow, propping herself up on an elbow. “Started to think you found some other woman.”

He smirked, his eyes raking over her scantily-clad body. “Was troll hunting.”

Any other woman would’ve undoubtedly accused him of being full of shit right before exiting stage right.

But unlike other women, Chloe Sullivan knew what was out there. She merely sat up a little more. “Trolls? Really?”

“One troll.” He shrugged out of his jacket and let it drop to the floor as he moved toward the bed.

“Is it dead?”

“No. Banished.”

She looked way too interested in hearing details for what he had in mind. “Banished it to where?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” He slid over her and pressed his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss and then pulled away, curiosity in her green eyes. “Smallville escapee?”

He groaned. “Chloe. Less talking.” He hauled her against him, kissing her again as his hand slid up the back of her velvet shirt she wore. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch and he grinned as she shuddered.

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. “Miss me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, sliding her hands through his hair to keep him close.

“I missed you too,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck, missing the flash of emotion that flickered over her features. He slid one arm of her shirt off her shoulder and kissed her there, grinning when she shivered again. “Like that, huh?”

Chloe shifted closer to him, sliding her hands down his chest and undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly--one at a time. Her fingers glazed over his skin and he groaned, trailing his mouth down the V of her shirt.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lay her back against the pillows and gazed down at her intently.

“What?” she whispered, looking self-conscious.

“Just thinking how glad I am you’re with me and not that Jimmy guy.”

She swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “Yeah.”

She kissed him back softly, but he could tell there was something on her mind. “Chlo?”

“Hmm?”

“You with me?”

She drew in a breath and met his eyes. “I need to ask you something.”

He nodded slightly.

“Is this…” She motioned between them. “Just about sex?”

He paused. “Is that what it is for you?”

Chloe grew silent, and looked away.

It took him a moment to read between the lines and he hoped he wasn’t seeing the wrong thing. “If that’s all it was, I’d have been gone after Halloween.”

She glanced at him, a surprised expression on her face.

“Come on, Chloe. You know my past.” His voice was quiet. “I seem like the kind to stay in one place this long if there wasn’t a good reason?”

“No.” Chloe sat up a little, gazing at him intently. “But it’s been almost three months and I haven’t met your brother.”

Dean shifted closer and kissed her gently. “You wanna meet Sammy?”

“Only if you want me to.” Her voice was soft.

“I do.” He kissed her again, tangling one hand in her hair. “He wants to meet you, too.”

“He does?”

He smirked. “Yeah. He has a hard time believing I’ve been with the same woman this long.”

A smile touched her lips. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re talking too much,” she whispered before kissing him.

Dean grinned against her lips.


End file.
